


令寡红愉悦的事情3

by carbohyandrea



Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046458
Kudos: 4





	令寡红愉悦的事情3

20.不那么称职的妈妈

Marina正尝试着打开妈妈房间的门，但她使出了吃奶的劲也没有成功。

天，她真的真的很想找人要一个三明治来吃，可是门怎么也打不开。Marina Romanoff一直在想自己真实的身份应该是个孤儿，不然怎么可能在芳龄四岁的时候就被妈咪们锁在门外。

房间里，黑寡妇把绯红女巫压在门板上，解开她腰上的绑带把衣襟扯去两边，露出雪白的肌肤。Wanda也不甘示弱地把训练官的外套给脱了。两人一边吻着一边跌坐到床上。

「Marina好像说她肚子饿。」Wanda被训练官压在身下亲吻着胸口。

「可是，Natasha也很饿。」

天，Natasha也真的真的很想小女巫可以先把她喂饱再说。

21.晚归的Nat

Wanda和Marina在主卧里睡着了，Natasha回到家之后就看着自己的女儿躺在自己的床上还枕着自己老婆的手臂打呼噜。

Wanda侧躺着，一只手臂被女儿当成了枕头，另一只手臂放在女儿的身上轻轻地搂着她。

Natasha轻手轻脚地去洗了澡，换好睡衣之后从Wanda那边上了床，轻轻地从后面抱住小女巫。

Wanda感觉到身后袭来的温暖，她迷迷瞪瞪地翻了个身看到训练官温柔的眸子立刻就笑了：「你回来啦。」

「嗯，我回来啦。」她亲亲小女巫的唇，「快睡吧。」

Wanda又转过身去让Natasha抱着自己，Natasha的一只手穿过Wanda的腋窝来到她胸前：「晚安甜心。」

「晚安。」

22.制造惊喜的故事

这个事情发生在Natasha还没有和Wanda结婚并且搬进新房的时候。

除了和Wanda的训练，Natasha还有很多别的事情要处理，所以她没什么时间陪着小女巫。

这天中午，原本约好了一起吃午餐的，可就在早上训练的时候Natasha告诉Wanda自己中午有个紧急会议。

更让Wanda郁闷的是，整个总部都没人能陪她吃饭，她连做个精致午餐的心情都没有，只是在厨房里随便找点东西凑合吃就算了。

她只吃了几口玉米脆片就没胃口继续吃下去了，在总部里闲逛的她突然绕到会议室，可里面是空的。

Natasha不是开会吗？

她脑海里的第一反应是Natasha骗她了，这是不应该的。小女巫气嘟嘟地在总部大楼里寻找她的训练官。

哪里都找过了，就剩下天台了。

Wanda知道Natasha一直和神盾局的Maria Hill走得很近，哼，要是Natasha敢带着什么人上去天台幽会，那她就死定了！

绯红女巫一脚踢开了天台的门，看到大家都在天台闹哄哄的，先是Clint看到了她，然后大家都看到了她。

Natasha Romanoff回过头来看到一脸难以置信的小女巫。而小女巫看到的是放在天台上铺了桌布的桌椅还有玫瑰花。

「这是怎么回事？」

「Wanda，有件事情我想说很久了。」

「Wanda Maximoff，will you marry me？」

这个故事被Wanda提了很多次，每次提到大家为了帮Natasha求婚而不和Wanda吃午餐她就气一次。

而Natasha总是带着宠溺的笑拉着自己小女巫的手，另一只手不停地摆弄着Wanda手上的婚戒。

23.一起赖床

星期天的早上永远是Natasha和Wanda一起赖床的时候，而且她们即使醒来也不愿意离开床。Wanda会去泡两杯咖啡，然后她们俩就在床上度过一整个上午。

Natasha会拉开那层厚厚的窗帘，只留下米白色的那一层，打开窗子，风吹进屋里来卷起米白色的窗帘，阳光洒在地上，Natasha和Wanda依偎在床上，一言不发地享受着独处的时光。

这真是个漫长的周末。

24.浴室的雾气

Wanda调皮地在浴室的镜子上写下Natasha的名字，然后又在后面加了一句I love you.然后心满意足地穿上睡衣跑出去了。

Natasha走进浴室的时候一下就留意到Wanda留在镜子上的话。她笑了笑没有抹去镜子上的字。等洗完澡之后她扑到正在看杂志的小女巫身上：

「我也爱你。」

25.视频通话

Wanda和Marina一起抱着平板电脑和正在战斗机上的Natasha视频通话。

「听着，我得走了好吗？」Natasha看上去已经换好了出任务的衣服。

「小心点别受伤了。」Wanda提醒道，她说这话的原因是因为训练官的脸上有一道轻微的擦伤。

「我知道了。」Natasha说道，然后她打起精神对着正专心地给自己的毛绒玩具熊穿衣服的女儿说道：「Marina，妈咪要挂电话了哦！」

「Bye！」Marina的大眼睛望向Natasha，Wanda悄悄地在Marina耳边说道：「跟妈咪说我爱你。」

「我—爱—你！」Marina用她甜美可爱的嗓音大声说道。Wanda捏捏女儿的脸颊，又幸福地对训练官说：「我爱你，Natasha。」

「I love you.」Natasha回应道。

26.Natasha的恶作剧

Natasha Romanoff的一个特别爱好——别想歪，逗她的小女巫玩。

比如最后一口冰淇淋，Natasha会眼疾手快地把它吃掉，当Wanda发现最后一口已经没有了的时候，她会又气又恼又委屈地盯着她的训练官。

「想吃？自己过来拿。」

同样的事情还会发生在咖啡、果汁、伏特加上。

小女巫也会由一开始的羞红了脸变成后来肆无忌惮地扑过去强吻训练官。

27.Wanda的报复

Wanda Maximoff在和Natasha结婚后曾经亲眼看过一次自己的训练官穿着漂亮的贴身长裙在酒吧出任务。

哎，很过分对不对？

虽然这只是出任务，但Wanda可不愿意外面那些人随随便便就能看到自己的训练官这么惊为天人的美。

所以Natasha回家的时候发现沙发上放着一张毯子，Wanda正在儿童房哄Marina睡觉，当女儿进入梦乡之后，Wanda从房里出来径直走向了房间，连看都没看Natasha一眼。

房门被绯红女巫无情地关上了。

看来今天晚上是肯定要睡客厅了。Natasha的脸上写满了忧愁。她抖开沙发上的毛毯，可怜巴巴地窝到沙发上。

过了没多久Wanda来到沙发边上：「你回去睡吧，你不在我睡不着。」

这个事情以小女巫一边被训练官温柔地填满一边要求她保证以后再也不出这样的任务告终。

28.外出晚餐时隔壁桌的争吵

这是她们刚刚确认关系的那个冬天。Natasha带着Wanda到外面吃晚餐，隔壁桌的情侣正为点什么甜点争执个不停，而争吵的内容也从甜点上升到一些更严重的问题。

女方把杯中的红酒喝完就气得摔了杯子跑出了餐厅。而男方则是气急败坏地从钱包里掏出几张钞票扔到桌上又拿起外套追了出去。

Natasha摇晃着红酒杯看着坐在她对面的小女巫穿着深红色的一字肩吊带小礼服，用小叉子把一小块红丝绒蛋糕送进嘴里，还不忘暗暗地翻个白眼。

「甜心，你想走了吗？」Natasha一下就读懂了那个白眼是什么意思。

Wanda点点头：「早就想这么做了。」

付完钱的两人走出餐厅，Wanda挽着Natasha的手臂：还好我们从来不会这样吵。

Natasha帮Wanda整理好外套：「我们比他们可要更开心点，难道不是吗？」

「开心得多。我们去喝一杯吗？」

「小朋友，你还太小了。」

Wanda用反对的眼神看着她的训练官。

「好吧，我们去喝一杯。」

29.Natasha给Wanda的第一件礼物

在Wanda刚加入复仇者联盟的时候，Tony给她开了一场盛大的派对庆祝生日。派对开始的几天前Natasha在珠宝店看了大半天，终于给Wanda挑选了一条合适的项链作为生日礼物。

柜台的职员正在包装那条项链：「是送人的还是自己用？」

「送给别人的。」

放在展示柜上的手机突然亮起来，锁屏是她和小女巫之前感恩节晚餐时的自拍，Wanda笑得很开心。眼尖的职员瞥到了Natasha的锁屏。

「你们看上去像是天造地设的一对。」

「我们现在还不是，不过谢谢你。」

Natasha拿着包装好的项链走出了珠宝店，她看到Tony发短信让她去帮小女巫打扮得漂漂亮亮的参加晚上的派对，还提醒黑寡妇今晚别忘记自己学员的生日。

你大爷的Tony Stark，忘记你个大头，老娘刚刚还在给她挑礼物！

这个故事总是让Wanda笑。

30.一起做圣诞节的准备

Wanda和Natasha迎来了搬进新居的第一个圣诞节，她们去集市上买了一棵大小正好的圣诞树，还有一大堆的装饰品，一回到家就兴致勃勃地开始装饰圣诞树。

Natasha负责挂灯串，小女巫则是把天使和礼物盒挂上圣诞树。大约半小时过去她们把一颗闪闪发光的星星挂上树顶。

Wanda泡了两杯热茶，她们一起坐在地上，肩膀紧紧贴着肩膀，窗外开始下雪，房间里很安静。咚咚咚咚，两人的心跳声交错着。


End file.
